1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a USB3.0 connector and the method of making thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
USB (universal series bus) connectors have a functionality to transmit simultaneously both signals and power. Because the USB3.0 connectors can provide a transmission speed larger than that of USB2.0 connectors, they are increasingly replacing the USB2.0 connectors.
Referring to FIG. 1, a method of making a conventional USB3.0 connector 10 includes the following steps 20˜29:
Referring FIG. 2 in combination with FIG. 1, in step 20, an insulative body 11 and a first terminal unit 12 are prepared. The insulative body 11 includes a base 111, a tongue plate 112 projecting forwardly from a front side of the base 111, and four positioning grooves 113 disposed at a rear of the base 111. The first terminal unit 12 includes a first connection plate 121 and four first terminals 122. Each first terminal 122 has a first contact plate 123, and a first leg 124 bending downwardly from the first contact plate 123. During assembly, the first contact plates 123 are fitted in the bottom side of the tongue plate 112, and the first legs 124 are passed respectively through the positioning grooves 113. Thereafter, the first connection plate 121 is cut off.
Referring to FIG. 3, in step 21, a second terminal unit 13 is prepared. The second terminal unit 13 includes five second terminals 132 and a second connection plate 131. Each second terminal 132 has a second contact plate 133, and a second leg 134.
Referring to FIG. 4, in step 22, the second terminals 132 are assembled to the insulative body 11. During assembly, the second contact plates 133 are fitted in the top side of the tongue plate 112 and the second legs 134 extend rearwardly.
As shown in FIG. 5, in step 23, the second connection plate 131 is cut off.
As shown in FIG. 6, in step 24, a plastic positioning block 14 that has five insert slots 141 is prepared.
As shown in FIG. 7, in step 25, the plastic positioning block 14 is assembled with the second terminals 132. During assembly, the second legs 134 are inserted into the insert slots 141.
As shown in FIG. 8, in step 26, the second legs 134 are bent. For operation, a force is exerted upon the plastic positioning block 14 to bend the second legs 134 downward. Since the plastic positioning block 14 is disposed at the rear of the base 111, the plastic positioning block 14 can prevent the first legs 124 from contacting the second legs 134.
As shown in FIG. 9, in step 27, the outer shell 15 is prepared. The outer shell 15 includes a shell top wall 152, a shell bottom wall 153, and two shell sidewalls 154, 155 that cooperate to confine an accommodation chamber 151. Each shell sidewall 154, 155 has a protrusion 156. The outer shell 15 further has a rear cover 157 extending from a rear of the shell top wall 152, and a pair of engaging plates 158 bent downwardly from the rear cover 157.
As shown in FIG. 10, in step 28, the outer shell 15 is assembled to the insulative body 11 by inserting the insulative body 11 into the accommodation chamber 151.
As shown in FIG. 11, in step 29, the rear cover 157 is bent. For operation, a force is exerted upon the rear cover 157 to bend the rear cover 157 downwardly, and the protrusion 156 is caused to engage the engaging plates 158 so as to position the rear cover 157 to the plastic positioning block 14.
The conventional method of making the USB3.0 connector 10 has the following disadvantages:
1) The plastic positioning block 14 is needed to space the first legs 124 apart from the second legs 134. In order to assemble the plastic positioning block 14 to the second legs 134, in steps 22 to 25, the second legs 134 have to extend rearwardly. Because the first terminal unit 12 is not well positioned, during assembly, the plastic positioning block 14 tends to press and cause the first terminal unit 12 to become twisted.
2) The need to use the plastic positioning block 14 increases the number of component parts of the connector 10, thereby increasing the manufacturing steps and cost.
3) The rear cover 157 merely improves an aesthetic effect of the USB3.0 connector 10. Because the rear cover 157 is directly formed on the shell top wall 152, the connector 10 provides no option to remove the rear cover 157 and to reduce costs.
4) Because no interlocking means is provided between the outer shell 15 and the insulative body 11 to prevent the outer shell 15 from escaping from the insulative body 11, the quality of the products is relatively low.